Picking Up The Pieces
by Imjustinlove
Summary: Ginny feels like Harry is drifting away from her and there has always been some doubt in her mind. But what can you do except care for the one you love? Ginny/Harry fic with hints of Harry/Hermione and Ron/Hermione! Based on the song: Picking Up The Pieces by Paloma Faith! Enjoy and please R&R if you have time!


**Picking Up The Pieces**

**A/N:** I absolutely love this song at the moment, it is really beautiful! Just a short little one-shot that i thought of! (I may do more song one-shots if i enjoy this!) Also, Harry Potter is endgame!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song: **Picking Up The Pieces** by **Paloma Faith**, oh and i do not own **Harry Potter** or any HP characters, unfortunately!

* * *

_Do you think of her_  
_When you're with me?_  
_Repeat the memories you made together _  
_Whose face do you see?_

Everyone always said that there was a little something more going on between you two. Of course you didn't believe them! Why would Harry Potter be in love with his best friend, the great bushy-haired Hermione Granger? What would even attract you to THAT? Everyone knows that Ron has also had a soft spot for her anyway so Harry never had a chance. You can always see it in his eyes though. He's imaging holding Hermione in this way; touching, caressing, sharing, feeling. The fiery gingery hair is always replaced with the dull, thick but beautiful hair of one Hermione Granger. You try to think about everything you two have shared: Harry's first time on Platform 9 3/4, Defeating Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, Finding the Prophecy at the Ministry and being apart of The Second Wizarding War together. Then you realize that Hermione has also had those experiences with him and maybe more that you don't even know about. She is his best friend and best friends do everything together. It makes your eyes string and it feels like your brain is trying to burst out of your skull. Mother always said that jealousy is one of the most unattractive emotions a lady can feel, but you can't help it. You have never been able to stop them. You fear that he doesn't love you, that at any moment he will let go of you and leave. You don't want that to happen. You would do anything to stop it. You have already given him everything though.

_Do you wish I was_  
_A bit more like her?_  
_Am I too loud?_  
_I play the clown _  
_To cover up all these doubts_

You have even tried to look like her, you once dyed your hair a horrible dirty brown color to try and please him. He shouted at you and you argued. He said he didn't want any more of your shit after the day he's had. He cooled down and you both said sorry. You felt humiliated. It felt like she had beaten you again. He's told you before about how it has always been you and how he has never had eyes for anyone else. You can think of someone he has. He dated Cho Chang back in Year 5 but he never seems to remember her. It is like he is in denial. This leads you to think about what else he is denying. It doesn't take a genius to know what. You can't help that you are the loud, outgoing red-head that all the bad guys wanted at Hogwarts. She was the opposite, IS the opposite and you can't stop thinking that maybe he only chose you out of pity. You always try to keep the atmosphere light and make lots of jokes, but you both know that your heart's not in it like it used to be. Both of you have drifted away from each other and you can only do as much as possible to fix what has never been completely broken.

_Perfect heart, __she's flawless _  
_She's the other woman _  
_Shining in her splendor_  
_ You were lost_

She was also the kind one. She was the one to help out anyone who needed a hand with their homework or the one to always be the friendly support when you hit rock bottom. She once even helped you and you envy her for her perfect heart. You can't think of a thing wrong with her and although her hair must be a definite turn off, it's part of her. You know Harry goes to her when you fight and you know that he would probably spend all his free time with her if you weren't around. You know this, but you can't ever tell him because you would break if he left you. You see how Hermione shines whenever Harry is with her and you see how Harry absorbs the light before he leaves. Hermione is glorious. She is the constant reminder that you are not the only person Harry loves with all his heart. When Harry used to go to his dark place or have his nightmares of Voldemort, she was the one that he would unceasingly go to. You wish you were her.

_Now she's gone_  
_And I'm picking up the pieces _  
_I watch you cry but you don't see _  
_That I'm the one by your side_

When she disappeared you saw the effect it had on him. Harry became stressed and irritable from morning to night and when the sun did finally set you see his sunken eyes and his forehead creased with worry. You think that maybe if you went missing he wouldn't act like this. Sure he would worry and miss you for a while but would he really stop everything to find you? You don't want to think about it anymore so you stop, it isn't easy but you have to look after him. His best friend is no longer just a phone call away. You try everything in your power to stop the pain from seeping into Harry's soul but you can only do as much as he will let you. You feel his tears escaping his face when he thinks you're asleep and you sometimes even turn around in his arms to watch him crumble in your embrace. There is nothing you can do to fix his despondent and melancholy feelings from erupting from his heart and face. Through all of this it is still like he doesn't know you are there and that you are the only one that will forever be by his side to catch his tears.

_Cause she's gone_  
_In her shadow, is it me you see?_  
_Cause all that's left is you and I_  
_And I'm picking up the pieces_  
_She left behind._


End file.
